Portable headphone speakers for listening to sound, whether used alone, in combination with a microphone for use with a mobile communication device, e.g., a cell phone, or to amplify external sounds, as with a hearing aid, can have a variety of configurations. Small headphones that fit in the concha bowl of the ear and direct sound into the ear canal, such as earbuds and earmolds, are preferred by some users due to their smaller size and weight relative to larger headphones that fit over the concha and/or pinna of the ear. This “in ear” style of headphone is often desirable during exercise, such as running or biking, or other physical activity that may include sudden or forceful movements of the head. It is desirable to have an earpiece or earmold associated with the headphone that retains the headphone in the ear while moving, and is still comfortable to wear.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have earphones that are waterproof when using a mobile communication device during exercise. Athletes and others who train or exercise may expose the headphones to their own sweat, as well as outdoor elements such as rain and snow. Entry of liquids into non-waterproof earphones can partially or completely inhibit their operation. Earphones that can be utilized and controlled when connected to a mobile communication device, e.g., a phone or tablet, despite exposure to or submersion in water, are highly desirable.
Moreover, it is also desirable to have a waterproof connector that can be connected to an encasement or another connector by rotating only a portion of the connector to achieve a watertight connection. By rotating only a portion of the connector, a user does not need to rotate the entire connector and cable in order to create a waterproof seal, allowing one-handed attachment, as well as minimizing the possibility of creating loops and tangles in the cable itself.